


Candle light

by KawaiiKuromi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Smut, Moving In Together, Points of View, Praise Kink, Slow Romance, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKuromi/pseuds/KawaiiKuromi
Summary: Two lovers move in a luxury house and its filled with beauty, surprise and a little bit of moans. Find out in Candle Light, a little smut surprise.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Candle light

May 25, 202X. A day of delight as Zon and Kia were moving in together, in a house with two rooms and bathrooms. Both of them stared in awe, interlocking hands as they looked around

"Zon... It's beautiful! How much did you pay for it?" Kia asked her partner, staring in his eyes with amaze. 

"Around $4000 for the whole house. I didn't rent it but I actually bought it with my own money, there's a lot of fancy things we should see. Shall we?" Zon teased with an offer, kissing Kianna's hand.

"Wow... Then yes, yes we shall..." she blushed and he smirked, taking her around the house, stopping at one of the bathrooms.

Lighting a candle on fire and holding her by the waist as she scanned the bathroom with such awe in her expression. Inhaling the candle's scent, she kissed him on the lips

He gave her a kiss back, pulling her close. "This is not all of the house, sweetheart. We have a long way to go but we both already organized the entire house a week ago." he told, blowing the candle out as he carried her upstairs.

"Oh my, that candle's scent was so beautiful." She said and looked around as he carried her, adoring the lights and then landing on her two feet as her jaw dropped in surprise.

Grabbing her by both hands and staring into her glorious eyes. "My love, I want to have this moment with you. The candles are lit for this moment and I am ready for you." he said, undressing her until she was in her bra and panties with a flushed face.

"Z-zon... I think I know what you mean and I'm ready for you too. Although it's our first time, I would try my best..." Slowly stripping Zon of his clothes, up until his boxers as she saw a rose in his teeth and felt it in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the year is 202X because it's undecided at the moment. Also, a little epilogue to to understand the whole story as the location will be updated soon! For now, a cliff hanger of small fluff.


End file.
